A Bottle of Dreams
by StarGurl1128
Summary: An AU Rurouni Kenshin fic... Kenshin was a kind-hearted person when he was a little kid, but what happens when he is a teenager? Does he change? Y-E-S! Kaoru is certainly shocked... R&R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! I am StarGurl1128, and this is my first Rurouni Kenshin ficcy so don't blame me if it is horrible!

**Disclamer****: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

Here we go!

**Prologue**

"Come on, are you scared or something?" 

The boys towered over her like a huge building. They all taunted her about being afraid of water. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up confidently.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She shouted defensively. She pulled out her bokken and set herself in a fighting stance.

The boys howled with laughter and grinned evilly.

"Do you really think you can fight us?" One of the boys asked, who had disgusting breath and bright yellow teeth.

She hesitated for a minute, but stood up tall.

"I can fight you! My father teaches the Kamiya Kasshin Style, and he taught it to me! Yah…!!!" She yelled.

She charged for the so called, "Leader." He was a chubby boy with a head full of black hair. His sharp brown eyes frightened her, but she continued running.

Suddenly, she tripped on a rock that was in her way and she fell face flat on the cold stone ground.

The boys snickered and she turned beet red. She started standing up, but the "Leader," placed a foot on her stomach.

"You are such a loser!" He spat. He kicked her stomach and a stream of pain shot through her. "You guys can beat her up, she's useless." 

She heard them cheer and she heard one say, "Finally, something good!"

She whimpered and a tear trickled down her cheek. She was too young to die, she was only six. They kicked her and punched her until she started wailing.

"Stop hurting her!" She heard a male voice say.

She looked up and saw a red head boy that she could've sworn to be a girl. His soft, light purple eyes glared at the boys with anger. He was very short for a boy, but she saw he carried a small dagger.

One of the boys slowly walked up to him.

"What are you going to do about it you shrimp?" He smirked.

The boy with red hair positioned into a fighting stance and took out his dagger.

"I said, stop hurting her." He simply replied, in a dangerous tone.

The leader said, "Get him."

The herd of boys charged at him but he dodged them swiftly and easily.

_Wow! _She thought, stunned. 

By the end of five minutes, all the kids were knocked out, and he left the leader to run away, crying.

There was a big awkward silence, then she said, "Th-thank you." 

He smiled and dashed away right after. She sat there, alone, then stood up and started walking home. The Sun was setting and the sky was smeared orange, pink, and purple. 

_We will meet again… someday…_

***

Sorry if this is short! The next two chapters will be longer!

If you had figured out, you can tell who the two main characters are ;) 

Arigatou for reading and just click that button!


	2. Mekisake High

Chapter One: Mekisake High

_Brrrrring__!! _

The morning bell rang loudly which started the first day back from summer break. There was lively chatter and an essence that made the first day exciting. The 17 year old students piled into the classrooms.

Kamiya Kaoru ran as fast as she could. She was late. On her first day, what an impression!

"Oh, which class do I go to? My old school was easier than this!" Kaoru muttered. She glanced at her schedule:

**Period One:** Chemistry (Room B3) (8:15-9:25)

**Period Two: **Calculus/Algebra (Room A2) (9:30-10:40)

**Period Three:** American and European History (Room C5) (10:50-12:00)

****

**Lunch** (12:05-1:00)

****

**Period Four:** Biology (Room B4) (1:05-2:05)

**Period Five: **Gymnastics (Gymnasium) (2:10-2:40)

**Period Six:** Kendo (Gymnasium) (2:40-3:15)

Kaoru finally found the Chemistry Room, after sprinting in her skirt and blouse for fifteen minutes. Her silky raven black hair was messy and her sea blue eyes stared at the handle on the door. She breathed heavily and fast as she turned the knob.

The teacher, whose name was Saitou Hajime (she saw the name in big bold letters on the chalkboard), cocked his head towards where Kaoru was standing. His narrow eyes reminded her of a wolf, and it bored into her eyes. 

"Well, well… Ms. Kamiya isn't it? You're late for class, sit down!" He snapped. He turned to the board again and began writing a formula.

"I couldn't find the classroom-" She started.

"Don't talk back to me, and I am sure that Principle Takani showed you the way to the classrooms yesterday." Saitou replied sharply.

"Yes, but I-"

"SIT DOWN!" He roared. Kaoru nodded.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

Saitou looked across the classroom. The class' eyes were all on Kaoru.

"Sit next to Sagara, the one who looks like a rooster." 

A boy with spiky dark brown hair in the far left corner nearly protested, but he stopped. Kaoru took a seat next to him, but he didn't take a glance at her.

Saitou was in the middle of class, (and Kaoru was trying to be interested, but the way Saitou talked bored her) when she heard a voice next to her say something.

She looked over at the desk next to her. There was a girl with black hair that was in a loose braid and blue eyes smiling at her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kaoru asked politely. 

"Don't you think this is boring?" the girl asked.

Kaoru nodded, and said, "I try to listen though. What is your name?"

"Makamachi, Misao, but call me Misao." replied the girl happily.

The bell rang and the students tried as fast as they could to get out of the stuffy room to their next class.

Misao had Japanese History next, so Kaoru was trapped in a room with no one she knew.

They were learning Calculus, which Kaoru knew everything the Professor was teaching so she started daydreaming. 

One of Kaoru's favorite hobbies was drawing, so she formed a sketch in her head. It was a beige colored sand beach with a bright golden sun shining over the clear sea water. Fish, dolphins, whales swam in the ocean. Just the thought of it made her fingers itch to draw it.

The bell rang and she went to American/European History.

***

Kaoru wandered around, looking for Misao. She was the only person she knew.

When she thought all hope was lost, she heard a voice down the hall shouting, "Kaoru!"

She turned around and saw Misao with a group of friends.

"Come! I want you to meet my friends!" she added.

Kaoru shrugged and followed Misao and her friends to lunch.

"Wait up!" she yelled.

Kaoru ran faster when a red head boy suddenly appeared with a group of friends. She tried to stop but instead, crashed into him.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Kaoru apologized. She looked up and met the boys' violet eyes, which hardened.

"Watch it!" he hissed as he stood up, dusting himself off.

Kaoru was offended. She was apologizing, and he just hisses rudely!

The boys started leaving, but she said, "Well you can at least be kinder you brat!"

The red head stopped, frozen and slowly turned around and walked to her.

"Shut up, you should know-" he started angrily. Then he smiled. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Kaoru asked defensively. The guy smirked.

"I am one of the most popular kids, and one of the most powerful ones so you better watch you mouth!"

He walked away, leaving Kaoru in shock. Instead, she ran to the cafeteria to eat with Misao.

"What took you so long?" Misao asked. 

"Ran into someone," Kaoru muttered.

"Who?" asked one of her friends who had a western accent.

"An annoying kid with red hair," she answered. 

Her friend gasped.

"Don't mess with him; he can get you kicked out of this school! His guardian is great friends with the principle, so close they can be mistaken as brothers!" she said.

"What is your name anyway?" Kaoru asked. "Just out of curiosity."

The girl smiled. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tae."

Kaoru nodded and got her lunch. It was chicken. Kaoru sat down at a crowded table with Misao. She took a bite of her chicken.

"Yuck, this is really dry!" She complained, but she didn't throw it out. She just ate her apple.

Misao shrugged and took a bite. "It's all we have, right?" 

Kaoru agreed. Another one of Misao's friends tapped on her shoulder. She looked younger than them.

"I'm Tsubame." she whispered shyly. Kaoru smiled.

"Hi!" Kaoru answered. 

***

Biology was actually interesting unlike her other classes in the morning. She learned a lot.

Gymnastics was next, and Kaoru was looking forward to it. She loved gymnastics as much as she loved Kendo. And she loved Kendo a lot.

The locker rooms were very nice. The lockers shined and each had a lock on it. There were five showers (which were clean), and clean bathrooms and sinks. But it was only the first day…

"Yes! You take gymnastics too!" Misao cheered, as Kaoru met her at the door. Kaoru was in a blue leotard that matched her eyes. Misao changed into a black and white one. They walked inside the gym.

There were mats, bars, everything that Kaoru imagined. There was such a wide space, Kaoru could scream and cheer. Tsubame was at gymnastics too, and she was just as excited.

"There are new mats this year!" Misao cheered. 

"Like them?" asked another teenager. She had beautiful raven hair that fell to her elbows and black eyes. She was simply gorgeous in her soft pink leotard.

"Yeah, I do Megumi." Misao replied. Her mood suddenly darkened.

The girl walked away and Kaoru asked, "Who is she?"

"That's Megumi, I don't exactly like her." she murmured. 

"Why?"

"Because," Misao started. "She thinks she is perfect at everything, and she thinks she is the kindest girl and all us other girls are below her. She is so snobby!"

"Oh." Was all Kaoru could say. 

"Okay class!" shouted the coach. "Let's start!"

*~*~*~*

_What was that girl **thinking?**_

Himura Kenshin was dozing off. He was sitting outside on a bench with his friends, Sagara Sanosuke, Shinomori Aoshi, and Seta Soujiro.

"Hello? Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke.

"Hm? What?" Kenshin asked.

"What do you want to do? Since we are skipping class?" Soujiro inquired. 

"Uh- nothing. Just lets sit here." Kenshin answered. 

"Okay…" Aoshi said cautiously. 

There was an awkward silence, then Kenshin said, "Actually…"

"What?" Sano asked.

"Lets get ready for Kendo." He replied.

But he wished he skipped Kendo too.

***

Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro and Aoshi were in the boy's locker room.

"Let's just hope that this year; there are all boys like last year." Sano said.

"I heard that there is one girl in our class. I heard she's good too." Aoshi replied.

"Nooo…" Sano whined as he sunk to the ground on his knees. 

They walked into the Gymnasium and Kenshin stood there, shocked.

**It was her!**

Hi!

This chapter was longer, but I update really fast so… ;)

Click that button! I like hearing your comments!


End file.
